Satine's Death
by Satine Kenobi
Summary: This is Christian after Satine's death but then he leaves the Moulin Rouge, is Satine really dead or not?Read and Review please *Chapter 11 uploaded!!!*Crapy summery!Way better than it sounds!I swear!
1. My Heart Aches

A/N first of all I don't own anything this is just something I came up with. Don't be mean please. This Christian after Satine's death.  
  
I feel pain absolute pain. It is in my heart it is everywhere. But nothing can stop it she is dead. I feel I must leave this place and never come back. That is what I will do I will leave and never come back.  
  
**Satine**  
  
"Marie!" yelled Satine.  
  
I guess she is not coming thought Satine.  
  
Then she started to sing  
  
"Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just tryin' to get by, just a boy just an ordinary but he was lookin' to the sky and as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's looking for like a shooting star, and he said take my live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, and as he spoke he spoke ordinary words, though they did not feel for I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal and as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine and I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said take my hand live while you can don't you see you dreams lie in the palm of your hand, please come with me see what I see touch the stars for time will not flee time will not flee, can't you see... just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed and that boy, that ordinary boy was it all in my head? didn't he ask if I would come along it all seemed so really, but as looked to the door I saw the boy standing there with a deal, and he said take my hand live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, just a day, just an ordinary day, just tryin' to get by, just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was lookin' to the sky."  
  
Marie had been watching the whole thing when Satine was done singing Marie decided to walk in.  
  
"What did you want?" asked Marie.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Going to leave?

"Oh never mind, I just, never mind." said Satine thinking for a second  
  
"You were thinking about Christian weren't you." said Marie  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"You do to much of that dear, you think to much can you just be happy for one day?" asked Marie.  
  
"Marie, I am not happy with out Christian, or my son." stated Satine.  
  
"Is that play you were going to try out in just a few minutes?" asked Marie  
  
"Oh, yes, will you watch Christopher?" asked Satine getting in a rush.  
  
"Yes, now go!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Short I know but I don't really have time to write more right now so just bear with me where. 


	3. What?

**The Theater**  
  
When Satine she saw that a big man was trying to fire one man so that the other man that looked so familiar he could have the job.  
  
As the other man left Satine walked closer as she did she saw that the new writer that was just hired was Christian, Christian didn't seem to notice her.  
  
"Ah, hello." said the owner of the theater.  
  
"Hello." said Satine trying very hard not to look at Christian without showing she loved him.  
  
"Hello." Said Christian looking not very happy.  
  
"So you are here to try out for the play we have got us right?" asked the owner.  
  
"Yes." Said Satine trying to keep her voice quite.  
  
"Can you sing?" asked the owner.  
  
"Yes." Said Satine  
  
"Alright, go up on the stage, and sing this." Said the owner pointing to a song on the paper.  
  
Satine didn't realize what it was until she was up on the stage looking at the piece of paper.  
  
So she sang as loud and beautifully as she could.  
  
And then she sang, "Come what may." At the top of her lungs. Just then Christian looked up from the piece of ground he was looking at.  
  
He looked at her, he thought he saw Satine but he wasn't sure, and he thought it probley wasn't.  
  
Then the owner said "wonderful, you have the part of Samantha, over there is the writer Christian James, and I am George Fredricksen."  
  
"Lovely to meet both of you." Said Satine  
  
"You too." Said Christian "Could you come to practice early tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Said Satine happily  
  
**Satine at her home**  
  
"Mum, look what I found." Said Christopher running up to her holding something for her to see.  
  
"What?" asked Satine taking her coat off.  
  
"Look." Said Christopher.  
  
She looked it was a song, as song she had sung a long time ago.  
  
"Where did you find this?" asked Satine getting angry at her son for moving this from it's place it had been for many years.  
  
"I found it in the attic." Said Christopher.  
  
"Ok, I guess for now." Said Satine smiling at her son, who was much like his father dreaming and making poems into songs.  
  
"Mum, will you sing this?" asked Christopher. "I will play it on the piano."  
  
"Fine." Said Satine  
  
Then Christopher started playing.  
  
Then Satine started singing the song she and Christian sang so many times.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more, listen to my heart can you hear it sing telling me to give you everything seasons may change winter to spring but I love you until the end of time." Satine ended.  
  
Then outside the window they heard  
  
"Come What May."  
  
"Mum, that is the next line that man is singing."  
  
"Yes it is, and that man is your father." Said Satine walking to the door to see if Christian would want to come in and meet his son.  
  
Sure enough he wanted to meet his son so Satine let him in.  
  
"Hello." Said Christian to the little boy who looked much like him.  
  
"Hello." Said Christopher  
  
"You to go ahead and talk I will go see if dinner is ready." Said Satine walking away towards the kitchen  
  
**In the Kitchen**  
  
"Marie!" yelled Satine.  
  
"What, why are you yelling?" asked Marie  
  
"Christian is here, do we have enough food?" asked Satine  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"Yes, Christian, he heard me singing and well I asked him if he would want to meet his son, and blah blah blah you know the rest."  
  
"I guess I do." Said Marie "Well I was going to go out tonight any way, yes there enough food."  
  
"Thank you Marie." Said Satine. "Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Yes, I will be leaving now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Have fun." Said Marie  
  
"Very funny, I don't think I will, but Christopher will."  
  
"Alright then." And Marie left.  
  
**Dinner**  
  
"So dad why did you come back?" asked Christopher  
  
"Well, I never knew I had a son." Said Christian looking at Satine  
  
"I am not hungry, I am going to sit in the Den." Said Satine leaving the table.  
  
"So how old are you?" asked Christian  
  
"Five." Answered Christopher  
  
"Really, I missed that much of your life."  
  
"Yep, I guess." Said Christopher  
  
"Let's go see what your mother it doing."  
  
"Ok." Said Christopher.  
  
"Father will you sing a song for me?" asked Christopher  
  
"If your mother will help me." Said Christian and Christopher looking at Satine.  
  
"Very well." Said Satine  
  
"Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong all you need is love." Sang Christian  
  
"Please don't start that again." Sang Satine  
  
"All you need is love."  
  
"A girl as got to eat."  
  
"All you need is love."  
  
They sang walking up to the front of the room so Christopher could see them both sing at the same time.  
  
"Or she'll end up on the street."  
  
"All you need in love."  
  
"Love is just a game."  
  
"I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me."  
  
"But the only way of lovin' baby is to pay a lovely fee."  
  
"Just one night, just one night."  
  
"There's no way cause you can't pay."  
  
"In the name of love, one night in the name of love."  
  
"You crazy foul, I won't give into you."  
  
"Don't leave me this way I can't survive with out your sweet love, oh baby don't leave me this way."  
  
"You'd think that people would had enough of silly love songs."  
  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."  
  
"Some people wannna fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
"Well what's wrong with that I'd like to know, cause here I go again,love lifts us up were we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high."  
  
"Love makes a act like we are fouls,throw our lives away for one happy day"  
  
"We could be hero's, just for one day."  
  
"You, you will be mean."  
  
"No I won't"  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time."  
  
"We should be lovers"  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
"We should be lovers and that's a fact."  
  
"Though nothing will keep us together."  
  
"We could still time just for one day." They sang together  
  
"We could be hero's for ever and ever, we could be hero's for ever and ever."  
  
"We can be hero's"  
  
"Just because I, will always love you."  
  
"I can already."  
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
They were so close they could feel each other's breath.  
  
Then what stopped them from kissing was Christopher's clapping.  
  
"You guy's are good." Said Christopher  
  
"Years of practice, Christopher." Said Satine.  
  
"Why don't you guys go out back and sit on the porch swing, while I go for a walk." Said Satine.  
  
"Alright." Said Christopher grabbing Christian's arm and pulling him out back before Christian or Satine could say anything to each other.  
  
"So you really liked our singing?" Christian asked his son.  
  
"Yes." Said Christopher "But you know what song I like better."  
  
"What?" asked Christian  
  
"Come what may."  
  
"I like that song better too." Said Christian snuggling up with his son.  
  
By the time Satine got back Christian had put Christopher in his bed and left a note telling Satine, Marie had returned and was upstairs watching Christopher sleeping. But at the bottom of the note it said Come What May.  
  
Satine held it close to her and walked upstairs to go to bed.  
  
**The next day**  
  
"Marie I am leaving now bye!" yelled Satine running out the door  
  
When Satine got to the theater something happened that she was trying to avoid from it happing last night.  
  
Christian asked her why she had never bothered to write him and tell him he had a son.  
  
Satine just said she never knew if he had left Montmartre or stayed. Christian excepted that as a good enough reason.  
  
But Christian told her he was glad she invited him in to meet his son, or he would have been pretty pissed at her.  
  
"Good morning everybody!" shouted the Owner glad to see everybody that was supposed to be there was there, but still he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Ok everybody the Sparkling Diamonds part." Yelled The owner  
  
"You know George you don't have to yell." Said Christian  
  
"Oh well I didn't ask you did I."  
  
"No, but I thought." Then Christian got cut off  
  
"You only talk when I tell you to."  
  
Just then Satine started to laugh  
  
"Is there something funny?" asked The owner  
  
"You just reminded me of someone."  
  
Just then Christian started laughing then too.  
  
"You too?" asked George  
  
"I know who she is talking about." Said Christian  
  
"Oh" said the owner  
  
"Any way the scene I said." Shouted the owner  
  
A few minutes later someone was yelling "I don't get this part!"  
  
"What don't you get?" asked Satine "All you need to know is that I come out and sing Sparkling Diamonds, which I really don't want to do right now."  
  
"Alright people that's it for today."  
  
A/N:Ok I know longer chapters then the others but who cares tell me what you think of the chapter. 


	4. really

Christian walked over to Satine he asked her "Could I walk you home, so I could see Christopher?"  
  
"Yes." said Satine  
  
"So what did you and Christopher talk about last night?" asked Satine walking kind of close to Christian.  
  
"You." Said Christian looking at her  
  
"Oh." Said Satine  
  
"Don't worry he didn't say anything bad."  
  
"Oh." Said Satine  
  
"What did you think of today?" asked Satine  
  
"Well, It certainly was funny." Said Christian  
  
"Yes it was, well we are here, Christopher will be happy to see you again."  
  
"Yes, I bet he will." Said Christian  
  
"Christopher!" yelled Satine "Someone's here to see you."  
  
Then she turned around and asked Christian "Will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Yes." He answered and then Christopher came running down the stairs  
  
"Hello father."  
  
"Hello Christopher, what do you wan to do?" asked Christian  
  
"Can we go to the park?"  
  
"Ask your mother."  
  
"Mum can we go to the park?" asked Christopher  
  
"Yes, but be back by 6:00, ok?"  
  
"Yes, we will be back by then." Said Christian  
  
"Ok, wear your jacket Christopher, it's cold."  
  
"Ok, mum." Said Christopher  
  
"Ok let's go." Said Christian  
  
Satine went into the Den and watched them walk down the street.  
  
She was glad to have Christian back in her life.  
  
**Dinner**  
  
"So how was your trip to the park?" asked Satine while they were sitting there eating their dinner.  
  
"It was great." Said Christopher stuffing his mouth getting spaghetti all over himself  
  
"It here Christopher wipe your mouth." Said Satine laughing at her son  
  
Then Christian started laughing to because Christopher got it all over all of his face.  
  
"Here Christopher let me help you." Said Christian getting up out of his chair to help his son.  
  
"What wonderful help you are you make it even worse." Said Satine getting out of her chair going to help both of them.  
  
"There does that look better?" asked Satine  
  
"Looks much better." Said Christian  
  
"Do I look better now?" asked Christopher  
  
"Yes, much." Said Satine  
  
"I agree." Said Christian  
  
"Let's go to the Den." Said Satine  
  
"Where is Marie?" asked Christian  
  
"She went out."  
  
"Oh." Said Christian  
  
"I think I am going to go out and sit on the swing."  
  
"Alright." Said Christian walking over to Christopher  
  
When Satine came back in she saw that Christian and Christopher were both asleep on the couch so she picked up Christopher and toke him to his room.  
  
When she came back down she noticed that Christian was still asleep on the couch.  
  
She went over to him and laid next to him, and then she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Then she kissed him on the mouth.  
  
He kissed her back.  
  
Then they made love to each other.  
  
A/N: more to come I am going to write 5 write now. Peace out! 


	5. ok

**Morning**  
  
That morning Christian woke up and it took him a minute to realize where he was.  
  
Just as he realized Satine woke up. Then he got up got dressed she begged him not to leave, but then he walked out the then she waited for the front door to slam and then it did.  
  
She started to cry, but then she remembered what they did last night and then she knew he still loved her with all his heart. And she still loved him.  
  
She was late to practice although she didn't care at all, except that George would yell at her.  
  
But she was glad that Christian would be there even if he didn't want to talk to her.  
  
But she knew that eventually he would have to, after all they do share a son.  
  
But then he came up to her after practice and asked if he could walk her home and play with Christopher.  
  
Of course she said yes. Only because well Christian was and is the love of her life.  
  
So after practice they got their things and were on their way.  
  
He asked her if he could stay for dinner and leave after that cause he was staying in a hotel room and he didn't want to go to a café to eat.  
  
When they got home Christopher asked if she would stay with them, talk, and sing Satine said yes.  
  
So after dinner they gathered in the Den.  
  
Christopher asked her to sing the very first song that she sang in front of Christian.  
  
Satine said "Christopher, I haven't sang that song in a long time."  
  
"Oh come on let's see if you have the spark you did that night." Said Christian smiling  
  
"Why would I want to do that all over again?" asked Satine  
  
"Well if you didn't do anything you did that night you wouldn't have Christopher would you."  
  
"Fine you want to see if I can do you just watch, first I have to go put on something that I can dance in." said Satine leaving the room to go put on a better dress.  
  
When she came back she was wearing the outfit that she sang Sparkling Diamonds in.  
  
When she walked in the room Christian was in shock.  
  
"You still have that?" he asked  
  
"This, if I didn't then I wouldn't have it on would I?"  
  
"I suppose you are right." Said Christian "I guess you really had to get in the mood to wear that in front of Christopher.  
  
"Christopher do you mind me wearing this?"  
  
"Nope." Said Christopher ready for his mother to sing.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
She took a place in the room started out there and started singing  
  
"The French are glad to die for love, A kiss on the maybe quiet continental but diamonds are a girls best friend, a kiss maybe grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flats or help you feed your uh pussycat, men grow cold as girls grow old and we all loose our charms in the end, but square cut or pear shaped diamonds are a girls best friend, timpani, cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl. Ah, come and get me boys, black star. Ross cold talk to me Harry Zilder tell me all about it. There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girls best friend. The may come a time a hablos implore thinks or umbel mush, uh, but get that dice or else no dice, cause that's when those blouses go back to their spouses diamonds are a girls best friend."  
  
"What did you think?" Satine asked Christopher  
  
"That was great." Said Christopher  
  
"Thank you." Said Satine going over to hug her son  
  
"You did it just as I remember it." Said Christian  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on Christopher, I'll put you to bed." Said Christian  
  
"I'll come too." Said Satine.  
  
"Alright, we got everybody going up."  
  
"I'll go to my room and change go ahead and knock when your done with Christopher if you want to talk." Said Satine  
  
"Alright, count on me coming." Said Christian  
  
And they walked in different directions.  
  
While she was changing she heard Christian singing Come what may to Christopher, and she smiled to herself.  
  
Then a few minutes later Christian knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." yelled Satine quietly.  
  
He came in and kinda stood at the door until Satine said "You can come closer."  
  
And then he did.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her, and they discussed what happened the night before.  
  
Then just before he was about to leave she asked him if he would stay, he decided he would stay just this night.  
  
**Morning**  
  
Christian awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon.  
  
He felt like he was home, when realized Satine was making the breakfast he wasn't sure we wanted to eat it.  
  
But then Christopher said her cooking was good Christian tried it and to his surprise he liked it.  
  
"Surprised?" asked Satine.  
  
"Yes, actually." Said Christian  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Satine smiling  
  
"Well we better get going to the theater if we don't want to piss off George." Said Christian  
  
"Marie's not back yet though." Said Satine looking worried  
  
"She'll be back soon, but in the mean time I should go to the theater it would help I'll tell him you will be a little late, or not." Said Christian seeing Marie walk in the door.  
  
"You stayed here all night?" asked Marie in surprise  
  
"Yes." Said Christian not wanting to admit it.  
  
"Well you best be on your way." Said Marie pushing him out the door  
  
"Good bye." Said Christian  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you." Said Satine grabbing her coat and running out with him.  
  
"Alright." Said Christian and they left together  
  
And their way to the theater Satine asked Christian why he stayed last night.  
  
He said, "I am not sure."  
  
So they got to the theater and...  
  
A/N: do you like? Well I do if you have problem with anything just tell me, well peace out cause I am rockin' to Lady Marmalade! 


	6. yes

Satine fainted right then and there.  
  
Christian caught her just before she fell to the ground.  
  
She said some words Christian couldn't quiet understand and she passed out completely.  
  
Then Christian decided to take her back to the house and he completely forgot about the practice.  
  
When he got back Marie called the doctor right away.  
  
So they waited for the doctor, when he finally got there he checked her out and told them what the matter with her was, but the last time this happened she was pregnant with Christopher.  
  
But they thought there was no way she could be pregnant, but only god knows.  
  
So the doctor told them to wait until she woke up to actually talk to her, he told them she would wake up shortly, but it seemed like forever.  
  
Christian was tired of waiting so we went to play with Christopher, he made Marie promise she would come and get him.  
  
When Satine awoke Marie was sitting right next to her.  
  
Marie told her that she had eight months, Satine thought to live, but only god knows.  
  
Then Marie went to go get Christian so he could talk to Satine.  
  
When he got into the room Satine said, "You should shave your beard."  
  
"That's all you can say at the moment?" asked Christian  
  
"Well the thought just occurred to me." Said Satine  
  
"Ok then." Said Christian "So I guess Marie told you right?"  
  
"Not really." Said Satine, "What is the matter with me?"  
  
"You're pregnant." Said Christian  
  
"Oh." said Satine  
  
"You aren't happy?" asked Christian  
  
"Yes I am, I just thought it wasn't that." Said Satine "All Marie said was that I had eight months."  
  
"Well, yes that is true." Said Christian  
  
"Did you tell Christopher yet?" asked Satine  
  
"No, I thought you might want to tell him." Said Christian "And I will think about shaving."  
  
"Really?" asked Satine  
  
"Yes, really." Said Christian  
  
Then they let Christopher come in so they could tell him together.  
  
A/N: Have you ever noticed on the DVD it always shows Ewan and Nicole flirting with each other? Well I just kinda noticed that so if you want to yell at me for that go right ahead, cause I am alittle slow in the head. 


	7. Stay away

With in the next week they tried to stay as far away from the theater as they could.  
  
Only because they didn't really want to go to the rehearsals, and they didn't like George either.  
  
So they stayed home most of the time, played with Christopher.  
  
Christian had shaved his beard and he looked younger than ever in his 20's.  
  
They were planning everything and then, Harold showed up some how to pick up Marie.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: well you know I had to make it short I am kinda loosing interest but you know how could I loose interest but well I will keep writing I just need some inspiration so if you have any ideas I might be willing to use just e-mail me and I will give you credit. 


	8. Now you tell me

**Chapter 8**  
  
"Hello Satine." Said Harold.  
  
"Harold!" said Satine shocked  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
"No, forgive me come in, how've you been?" asked Satine  
  
"Just, fine, I heard you are Christian back together and. well the rest of it." Said Harold looking down at Satine.  
  
"Oh yes, I guess you probley have."  
  
"You can come and sit in the Den if you want."  
  
"Sure, way not."  
  
When they walked in they heard Christopher ask Christian when his Grandparents were going to be here.  
  
Satine asked Christian what Christopher meant and he said he invited his parents for dinner cause they live just down the street. So in just about five minutes Christians parents would be there, having dinner with them and Harold and Marie.  
  
A/N: Well guys I am gonna write the next chapter what do you think of me using Faith Hills new song Cry?Oh well I like it so I am going to use it. 


	9. Yes Yes Yes!

Just about 5 minutes before Christian's parents were about to get there Satine fainted.  
  
So Christian carried her up the stairs to her room. Harold told Marie to get the doctor.  
  
The doctor just said it was a bunch of stress put on her at once.  
  
So when all the company came they ate dinner but Christian stayed upstairs with Satine until she woke up.  
  
When Satine woke up Christian ran to her side.  
  
"What happened?" asked Satine  
  
"You fainted." Said Christian  
  
"Oh" said Satine  
  
"Satine I have something to ask you."  
  
"Ok what is it?" asked Satine  
  
"Will. you.marry me?" asked Christian  
  
There was just a little bit of silence then a smile came over her lips and she said "Yes"  
  
Then Christian pulled something from his pocket and it was a ring.  
  
He opened it and it was a ring with 3 diamonds on it.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," stated Satine "How long did it take you to save up?"  
  
"I have had since before we sang Come What May."  
  
"Really?" asked Satine  
  
"Yes." Said Christian looking at her  
  
"Should we go down stairs?" asked Satine  
  
"Yes I think we should."  
  
To be continued. 


	10. I am smiling too!

"Alright lets go." Said Christian.  
  
"Ok." Said Satine in a cheery voice.  
  
Then Christian gave out his hand to help her out of the bed. She gladly accepted, and they walked down the stairs holding hands.  
  
When they got downstairs Christopher came running up to them, Satine smiled at him. He had no clue what his mother was smiling at him for.  
  
Then several minutes later he figured it out. Christopher smiled too. Satine met Christian's parents and they liked her.  
  
To be continued. A/N: Sorry its so short! I have been really busy I will try and write more for the next chapters hope you enjoy um! 


	11. Snow balls

A/N:I think I failed to mention that Satine is 4 months pregnant.  
  
When Christian's parents were leaving it started to snow. They all got on their warm winter clothes and came out to play in it. Christian pick some snow made it into a ball and threw it at Satine when she wasn't looking. She screamed and jumped looked at him and smiled and then she said, "I'll get you back even if it's not with snow!" "You will?" asked Christian "How?" "You'll see." Said Satine with a big smile growing over her face. They were just about to kiss, when Christopher hit them with a snowball. They both just laughed and decided it was time to go in. When they got in Christopher wanted a cup of hot coco. So they all went into the kitchen to get some. When they got to the kitchen Harold and Marie had some made and ready for them. Marie handed Christopher his cup, Satine and Christian refused it, cause they didn't want any. Satine went over and sat down next to Harold and said, "It's been so long since I've seen you! How long ago was it do you remember?" Harold said, "I believe it has been almost six years." "Has it been that long?" asked Satine "I never realized it was so long ago." "Oh it's the truth you left before Christopher was born, remember?" "Yes I do remember now." Said Satine "You wanted me to leave so the Duke wouldn't kill. him, both of them" Satine looked down at her hands and didn't make eye contact with any one for several minutes. Then Marie finally said, "Let's all go to the den and sing before Harold has to leave!" "Yes let's." said Harold. And they all got up and went to the den. When they got there Harold said he had surprise for Satine tomorrow, but she would have to come to town in the morning. Then Marie asked, "What song should we sing first?" Then Christopher said, "I want mummy and daddy to sing a song." They both just looked at each other. Then Marie caught their attention by saying to Christopher that he should say what song he wanted them to sing. Then Christopher said "The song I heard daddy sing from out side the window the first time I ever saw him." "You mean Come What May?" asked Marie "Yes." Said Christopher looking up at his parents. To be Continued. 


End file.
